In computer-generated visual content (such as interactive video games), human bodies may be represented by various computer-generated objects, including polygonal meshes and textures. A polygonal mesh herein shall refer to a collection of vertices, edges, and faces that define the shape and/or boundaries of a three-dimensional object. An edge is a line connecting two vertices. A vertex is a point having a certain spatial position. Mesh faces may be provided by various polygonal shapes such as triangles, quads (quadrangles), and/or other regular or irregular polygons. A texture herein shall refer to a projection of an image onto a surface (such as a surface represented by a polygonal mesh).